


I Can't Surrender

by MercuryHomophony



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trust Issues, kind!roadhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: Junkrat has been on his own his whole life. You don't, cant' trust people in the Outback - you have to do everything for yourself. That starts to change when he teams up with Roadhog, and with those changes come more questions than Junkrat had ever wanted to consider.





	

…the worst thing was, he _wanted_ to surrender.

He scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his good palm, soot smudging across his lids. It was unthinkable, unheard of, even… but it didn’t change how he felt.

He glanced between the shades of the window, wincing at the streetlight, then back to the figure on the bed – mammoth, immobile. Sleeping peacefully, he hoped.

He was tired.

Tired of making choices, tired of being in charge, tired of just… everything. Tired. A groan ripped from his throat, and he dug his other mechanical hand into his eye as well, pressing until the black behind his eyelids sparked with the pressure.

A pair of hands, much larger than his, closed around his wrists. He stiffened, and the hands slowly pulled his hands down from his face, down to his sides. Behind him, he could hear the rough, rumbling breathing, filtered through a mask that he knew had no expression… but he could always read the face underneath it.

Even now, when he couldn’t see it, facing away as he was.

He blinked a couple of times, vision returning fully as splotches of red and white light danced across his eyes. The hands held his arms still, but gently, and it made him want to relax into that touch, into that comfort.

Of course, the second that thought hit, his contrary nature reared its ugly head and bit back.

“Oi, gerrof,” he tried to snap, tugging his arms away from the grip. It came out more as a petulant grumble, but to the larger man’s credit, he let go. A quiet, questioning snuffle pushed through the mask, brushing the back of his neck, and he frowned.

“’s fine, I’m just… restin’ me eyes for a tic.” He tilted his head slightly, and the gentle touch on the back of his neck vanished. It made his gut churn, though whether from relief or desperation, he wasn’t sure. “Oi’m on watch, go back t’ bed.”

Another, unconvinced grunt.

He scowled, turning to face the larger man. Hog backed off a little, pulling himself to his full height in the process, and Junkrat had to tilt his head up, just a little, to look at him. “Said, oi’m fine! Bugger off, go back to sleep!”

That expressionless face tilted, and Rat convinced himself that he could see a glimpse of Mako’s eyes through the tinted glass, could clearly imagine the look on his face – speculative, probably annoyed, and maybe…

He cut off his train of thought before it could go any further. That kind of thinking was what _led_ to this, and he’d run himself ragged, going in circles about it if he –

Those massive hands closed over his shoulders, making him jump. He was twitchy on a good day, downright ready to shake apart on a bad day… and this was not a good day. He hadn’t realized how much he was shaking, until the heavy weight on his shoulders pushed him down, forced the rattle of it through his bones and into the ground. His glare fell, he knew it had, because Hog was tilting his head the other way now, considering the younger Junker with expressionless glass eyes…

But Jamison knew what was under them.

And that _terrified_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be kind of... plotless. I've got a vague idea of where this is going, but it probably won't be super duper long. Hope you enjoy sadness~!


End file.
